1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging device that captures an image of a subject, and a display system and an imaging system that use the imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2014-126918 (PTL1) discloses a camera module that is mounted on a vehicle to output an image around the vehicle to a display unit. The camera module disclosed in PTL1 includes an imaging unit that captures a surrounding environment of the vehicle, an image generation unit that processes a first image captured by the imaging unit to generate a second image, and a control unit that outputs the second image to the display unit when the vehicle moves forward or stops and outputs the first image to the display unit when the vehicle reverses. The control unit recognizes moving forward, stopping, and reversing of the vehicle based on images captured by the imaging unit.